How to Flirt 1
by Marilyn3
Summary: This is a somewhat true story about how awkwardly me and my friends flirt, starring Courtney and Duncan.


How to Flirt #1

I was wearing a jean skirt, a white tank top and my hair was in a messy ponytail when I first saw him.

My parents and I took my five year old nephew to McDonalds. The one with the indoor playground.

After we took the fifteen minute car ride to get here, I helped my nephew, Bobby, get out of the car and held onto his hand as us four walked across the parking lot and into the somewhat busy restaurant.

That's when I saw him.

His hair was black, with a green mohawk. He had these amazing blue eyes that made my heart flutter like a pair of butterfly wings.

And he was standing behind the counter at the register.

I was so enchanted by him, that I could barely even hear Bobby say that he wanted an ice cream cone and my dad telling him that he could if he ate all of his food.

As we were ordering, I had to make myself look at something else. It was a hard thing to do, because he was standing less than five feet apart from each other.

As he started to set down our food and drinks on the tray, I couldn't help but notice how he leaned towards me. Only a little bit, though. Enough for me to smell his cologne.

Once the food and drinks were on the tray, my dad started to pick up the tray, when I noticed something.

"Wait," I said, "where's my Chocolate Chip Frappe?"

"Oh, shoot I forgot about that. Lemme just make it real quick." The cutie at the register says, as he dashes to the frappe/coffee maker station.

"We'll go find a table, come find us after you get your drink." My mom says as my dad leads them through the play area door.

I let out a small, shaky sigh as I awkwardly stand at the counter. After about a few minutes of me playing with my hands and shifting from one leg to the other, when he sets down my frappe, I look up and meet his ocean blue eyes.

He gives me a slightly smirky smile that makes my knees weak, and I give him a small, shy smile and say, "Thanks."

While holding my eyes and giving me that smile, he says, "No problem."

I felt myself blush as I start to make my way to the table. As I started to open the door, I peeked behind me and saw that he was staring after me, with that same smile on his face. Feeling myself blushing harder, I quickly walked through the door and hurried to the table.

I sat across from my mom as my dad was stuffing a Big Mac in his mouth and my nephew was running between from playing in the playground set and coming back from the table to eat his happy meal.

All the while of me sitting there, absentmindedly drinking my frappe, I find myself staring at him. Just noticing how he bites his lips when he's concentrating on something and how the way he gracefully moves around behind the counter.

While I was staring at him, my mom slaps my arm and leans in and says, "Stop staring; your father is here." I barely wave her away and reply, "I don't care." She shakes her head and plays on her phone.

~10 minutes later~

After we threw our trash away, we walked back out to the counter and ordered Bobby an ice cream cone. And when I was leaning forward on the counter, I took the moment to stare at the hot guy's ass.

However, I did not expect my reaction when he turned around.

The moment when he turned around, our eyes met and almost instantly, I bursted out laughing.

I was still laughing at nothing when I told my mom that I would be outside.

When I stepped outside, I sat by the drive thru and let my head fall in my hands.

_"Why did I do that? I totally just embarrassed myself!" _I think to myself.

Just then I hear, "Hello. What would you like to order?" I screamed and ran back inside. When I went back to my parents, I felt everyone's eyes on me. All the while I am kicking myself for embarrassing myself AGAIN in front of this guy.

After my parents got their ice creams and my nephew got his, they started to lead the way the back to the car, and just as I started to turn away and go curl in the ball and cry because of my awkwardness, I felt a hand on my arm. With a confused look on my face, I look up and meet blue eyes.

Those eyes.

He gives me a shy smile and puts something in my hand as he says, "I'm Duncan, by the way. I don't know why you laughed like that, but for some crazy reason, it made me want to laugh as well."

I was speechless. I quietly cleared my throat and took in a shaky breath and started to say, "W-well, I-I honestly don't know m-myself."

What. Was I doing? I haven't stuttered like that since I was in elementary. He just grins and says, "It's okay. I have to go." He offers me a smile, that seems as though he's hiding something and walks back behind the counter.

In a daze, I walk back outside and head to the car.

Once I'm in the car, my mom gives me a questionable look and give a small shrug.

As we pull out of the parking lot, I remember that he handed me something. I quickly unfold the napkin and read what he says:

_**"Hey, I don't know why I'm writing this, but there's just this thing about you..I'm not sure what, but I want to know you.  
So my number is** **999-3345.****  
Well, okay.  
–Duncan  
**_  
I let out a small squeal and hug the note to my chest as happiness filled through my core.

* * *

**A/N: Oh My Gosh. This is seriously, the first story that I have written the least amount of time. I hope it was good.  
And please R&R :)**


End file.
